


Body Art

by Maritheldel_wootwoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maritheldel_wootwoot/pseuds/Maritheldel_wootwoot
Summary: Bokuto wants a tattoo?!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 26





	Body Art

Body Art

The volleyball club of fukurodani just finished training. Akaashi was gonna go talk to Bokuto about something but the spiky haired boy ran out of the court in a hurry. Akaashi turned his head away from the exit Bokuto just went into when suddenly he hears--- “I’m sure Bokuto will get the tattoo he kept on talking about-”

The poor oblivious boy felt a tight grip on his arm. “What did you say?” Akaashi menacingly asked. The two boys let out a quiet squeak after seeing Akaashi’s deadly glare. 

“A- um Bokuto has been um…” 

“Hey! Didn’t Bokuto tell us to keep quiet about it?” Whispered by the other. “I know okay?! I’m trying to think of an-”

“Think of what exactly? Just to remind you whatever method that man used to keep you quiet is nothing compared to what I will do to you two.”

““BOKUTO SAID HE’LL GET A TATTOO TODAY!”” The two screamed in unison. 

The other members inside the court flinched in position causing Akaashi to shoot his glares at them. 

“So… you all knew about it huh?” 

They all sat in one straight horizontal line except for Akaashi who scolded the entire team.

It lasted for 20 minutes when he finally permitted them to leave.

“Poor Bokuto…” They all whispered to themselves while walking out the school.

Akaashi immediately got his bag and made a run for it after getting the location of the tattoo shop.

He suddenly remembered a certain moment when he was with Bokuto.

It was the middle of the night and the two just ‘finished’ when Bokuto got out of the bed. Akaashi grabbed his arm and asked, “Where are you going?” 

“Bathroom.” Bokuto replied. “With your phone? You’re even holding it so tightly.” Akaashi stated, his eyes focused on Bokuto's hand which held on to his phone. He tried tilting his head to see what was in Bokuto’s screen but his hand was removed from Bokuto’s arm by the man himself and headed to the bathroom.

“New opening?” Akaashi silently said after seeing just those words on Bokuto’s screen at the time.

Who knew it was a newly opened tattoo shop.

Thinking about it just made Akaashi even more mad.

“Is he crazy?! A tattoo? For what!” 

Akaashi saw the long line at the tattoo shop and barged his way in with the other customers trying to tell him to go back and line properly. 

He opened each room of the shop to find where his man was. With the staff trying to get him out of the shop. Even with how much force they try to use he would easily walk away unscathed. Not surprising since he is a healthy high school boy who plays volleyball.

Akaashi was busy barging into every room when he heard in the distance; a familiar laugh he knew too well. 

He walked close to the room where he heard the noise with heavy steps.

“HA HA HA HA”

Just by hearing that laugh he slammed the door open. Revealing a female tattoo artist prepping Bokuto’s back who laid comfortably on the bed.

The artist looked at him with eyes wide open. “E-eh?”

Her co-workers just signalled her to come out of the room.

She immediately walked out the room passing Akaashi who glared at her with fuming eyes.

The door closed shut. 

Bokuto finally realized something was wrong, “What’s the matter Miss?” Bokuto asked, not knowing Akaashi was already inside the room trying to hold himself back so that he won’t be imprisoned of murder at such a young age.”

“Get up.” Akaashi sternly ordered. Bokuto froze for a moment--- slowly turning his head behind.

“Eh? Akaashi? What are y-”

“Out. Now.” Akaashi stated not letting Bokuto speak any further. Then walking out the Shop like nothing happened. 

Bokuto fixed his clothes and followed Akaashi from behind them. He first bowed to all the staff to pay respect and as an apology. Good thing they were understanding.

“We’ve had tons of cases like this. It's not surprising. But make sure to comfort your lover okay?” One of them told him.

He simply nodded in response and ran out of the shop where Akaashi stood cooly.   
“Akaashi?” Bokuto called out. 

“I’ll keep this short. Why did you want a tattoo?” He asked. “Well… um…”

“What?” Akaashi asked.

“That time… you said men with tattoos were manly and attractive,” Bokuto suddenly said. An answer Akaashi never thought of, he then remembered another time when they were passing by shops while they were outside. 

“I did say that huh…” Akaashi told himself.

“So maybe if I got a tattoo as well you would think of me as someone manly…” Bokuto embarrassingly said, his cheeks burning red.

Akaashi slightly smirked and walked close to Bokuto.

He grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Letting the customers that were lined for the shop to watch the two share a passionate kiss.

Bokuto’s eyes shot open watching Akaashi falling deep into the kiss. He even felt Akaashi trying to barge into his mouth with his tongue. Bokuto grabbed his Akaashi’s face and pushed him away while still holding on his face.

“Isn't this supposed to be a scolding? Why is it looking more like a treat? Hm?”

Bokuto pulled Akaashi to an empty alley and pushed him to the wall with his arms both caging Akaashi. 

“S-stop someone will see us.” Akaashi stated, trying to push Bokuto away with his mouth tightly closed; leaving Bokuto to have no choice but to lick Akaashi’s lips.

“B-Bokuto! Seriously someone will-”

Bokuto finally stopped and sighed deeply, his head laying low.

He looked back up to Akaashi with his face burning up. Akaashi gulped nervously; starting to rethink his life choices.

“Were you not the one who asked for it?” Bokuto lazily said.

“I… I didn’t m-”

“Just shut up and let me do the work.” Bokuto said, getting back to licking Akaashi lips and slowly going down his neck and to his chest, lifting Akaashi’s shirt leaving him to shiver from Bokuto’s rough hand.

“You don’t even know how much you shocked me a while ago, for you two be the first one to kiss me… it feels like my body is about to burst into flames. Maybe from now on I should start doing stupid things for you to do that again?” Bokuto teasingly told the flustered boy. Still having his way with Akaashi’s chest.

“Shut up! And get this over with already!”

Bokuto gently bit onto one of Akaashi’s pink nips with his other hand massaging the other one in a circular motion. He then placed his leg between Akaashi’s legs.

Akaashi clamped both his legs to not let Bokuto continue his mischievous plan. But to no avail Bokuto in an up and down motion grinded Akaashi’s erection.

He let out a loud moan. In which he immediately shut his mouth with his both hands now not having anything to use to push Bokuto away. 

“This part?”

“I meant the kiss!” Akaashi yelled back. Causing Bokuto to grind his legs faster on his crotch. “Bokuto… w- wai, Ah!” 

Hearing Akaashi’s muffled moans drove Bokuto insane. He removed his leg from Akaashi’s legs leaving the poor boy to go limp and almost fall down his side if Bokuto didn’t catch him in time.

He panted heavily while hanging on Bokuto’s arm for his dear life. 

Bokuto grabbed his face face to eye. Revealing a red faced Akaashi with saliva dripping down his mouth and tears slowly building up in his eyes. He revealed a small smirk.

“I wanna mess you up more…” Bokuto whispered in Akaashi’s ears.

He grabbed both his legs. Wrapping it around his waist.

Akaashi then tiredly clung his arms onto Bokuto, burying his face deeply on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“E-eh?! Here? W-wait!” Akaashi yelled out after feeling Bokuto sliding both their pants off.

“I know you want it…” He said, slowly pushing 2 fingers inside Akaashi. 

Akaashi let out a gasp. Slowly letting out raspy silent moans; while Bokuto continued teasing him below. 

“This place is tight… amazing, no matter how many times we do it. This,”

“Ah! Stop! Ahh Bokuto…”

“Will keep tightening because of me huh? Then why shouldn’t I do you a favour hm?” Bokuto whispered to him.

“Or not?”

It lasted for 20 minutes and Akaashi’s moans turned into panting. The friction wasn't enough to satisfy him. He thought Bokuto will shove it in like always and make a mess out of him but Bokuto kept on brushing slightly on that ‘spot’ with his fingers but will immediately remove it from that spot when Akaashi starts quivering. 

With no choice left and the wanting to feel more pleasure made him grab Bokuto’s face.

“Hurry… and put it in… I can’t hold back any more…”

Akaashi expected Bokuto to do it already but he only let out a chuckle.

“No.” Bokuto replied. 

“Huh?!” Akaashi told himself.

“I’m tired carrying you… I can’t even move my arms or else you will fall.” Bokuto added. Making Akaashi to give him a sour expression. Bokuto kept on keeping his facade on even though between the two he was the most horny right now. But he wanted to see if Akaashi is really ready to do anything.

In his surprise Akaashi did just that.

He lowered his left arm and tried to get a hold of Bokuto’s pants. 

While he tried getting Bokuto’s cock out; Bokuto only held onto him flinching every now and then with Akaashi’s finger brushing his tip.

He finally successfully grabbed the throbbing dick and faced back to Bokuto who had a silly expression on.

He let out a loud laugh as Akaashi only watched him with Confusion. After a few seconds of Bokuto laughing, Akaashi finally realized what he was laughing about.

“You did that on purpose didn’t you?!” Akaashi yelled, making Bokuto to hysterically laugh more.

“I did! And you followed like a puppy! HAHA!”

“Let me go! I’m don-”

Akaashi grabbed onto Bokuto’s head after feeling something entering inside him. He didn’t let Akaashi talk any further and continued thrusting deep inside Akaashi who let out gasping moans. 

Even Bokuto was completely focused on thrusting in and out and listening to Akaashi moan in his ear. 

Suddenly rustling noises were heard close. Bokuto stopped his frenzy thrusts. Then the two realized someone was gonna pass the alleyway. 

Akaashi expected Bokuto to let him go. But he only got back to his thrusts not thinking if anyone would see them.

“B-Bokuto!” Akaashi whispered.

Bokuto shut him up with his hand who held onto his legs a while ago. Now Bokuto held only his ass to carry his entire body. 

A couple then walked past them but stopped after hearing noises. No one would really think two dudes were having sex right there since it was dark and it was already dark. 

“A cat? Hm… wait lemme check stay there.” The guy said.

His girlfriend waited patiently.

Akaashi’s eyes were shot open, while Bokuto paid no mind and continued thrusting.

“BABE!” The girl suddenly yelled. “What?” Her boyfriend asked.

He backed away from the alley and got back to his girl. “The shop is about to close! Look at them time!” She yelled while showing her boyfriend her phone that showed the opening and closing time of the shop she wanted to come to.

The two then walked away forgetting about the noise in that alleyway.

Bokuto removed his hands from Akaashi’s mouth.

“Y- Bastard!” Akaashi shouted at him.

Bokuto only smiled at him, when Akaashi finally caught his breath Bokuto got back to thrusting now only doing it slowly but deep. 

“I hate you!” Akaashi yelled at him.

Bokuto thrusted faster and faster everytime Akaashi yelled at him. When he realized this he just shut his mouth and also fell deep into the pleasure.

Both bodies shaking hysterically both erections throbbing as they reached their climax. Both panted heavily, as their eyes met. Faces melding together to a deep passionate kiss.

Next day

“Bokuto did you get the tattoo?!” They all yelled at him.

“I told you all not to tell anyone about it right? Ha ha, but besides that… Akaashi got a ‘tattoo’!” Bokuto replied to them.

Akaashi flinched in place knowing well what Tattoo Bokuto was talking about. Hickeys.

“Eh?! Akaashi you have to show us!” 

“Shut up! And get back to training!” 

Everyone was busy training but Akaashi felt quite ill and asked the coach to let him take the day off.

He headed to the storage room to change not knowing the mischievous team members who followed him to sneak a peek for his ‘tattoo’.

Akaashi comfortably removed his shirt revealing countless hickeys all over his body.

They all shot glances at each other with pale faces. 

“‘“I think we weren’t supposed to see that””” 

“See what?” Bokuto asked from behind them.

“N-nothing! Haha!”

end


End file.
